Black Friday
by coolchic79260
Summary: With Weeks of seeing her brother get blamed and beatened by Cody Rey Mysterio's Sister Amy decided to help take down Cody and his dad. But will she go down along the way? Or worse fall for him? Possible Cody/OC Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys I had this Idea in my head ever since Friday when Cody took off Rey's mask and I thought I would have my Amy OC help out Rey in this Fic so Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

It was Smackdown and Rey's sister Amy was watching her brother just defeat Kane

"Alright." Amy smiled as Dusty walked to the ring "What the hell is he doing?" She asked as she watched him apologizing for what Cody did "That's a bunch of BS if you ask me." She growled as she watched Cody go out to the ring and try to get out of it but when he did Dusty and her brother shook hands but when he did Dusty wouldn't let go of the hand shake then Cody started beating her brother helpless

"I can't take this anymore!" Amy yelled as Cody pushed him into the virtual mirror then she ran out just as he was about to take off his mask then she attacked him from behind eventually getting him down then she started stomping on him till he ran into the back then she went and checked on her brother

"_Amy I told you to stay back here until your match." _Rey said in Spanish

"_Oscar he was about to take off your mask and you couldn't do anything about it!" _Amy protested in Spanish

"_Still it was my fight I could have handled it." _Rey said in Spanish some more _"If you get involved you'll get hurt."_

"_He made this personal alright." _Amy said _"You know I hate it when people turn on our family and I couldn't anything about it. Now I can and if you like it or not you're not going to stop me ok!"_

"_Ok but don't get hurt ok." _Rey said

"_You have my word." _Amy said _"Now I got to get ready for my match against Rosa." _

"_Good luck." _Rey smiled as his sister went to the Divas locker room

As soon as Amy walked in the Divas locker room she saw a girl with Short Dirty Blonde hair, another one with short light brown hair, one with long blonde hair, one with Blonde hair with Pink and Purple highlights and one with Dark long Brown hair. When she got in there completely she didn't pay attention to any of them as she changed into a Forever Undead V Neck Babydoll T-Shirt, Poizen Luv Bunny Voodoo Pants and a pair of Dr. Martens Black AirWair Strap Boots. After she got changed she started brushing her long black and blonde hair

"You're sure are quiet are you?" The long haired brunette asked as she smiled

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind." Amy said as she finished and put her hair up

"It's ok I'm Amber." Amber smiled as she shook Amy's hand "The Short Dirty Blonde is Kirsten the long blonde is Ally the short light Brunette is Karla and the Blonde with Purple and Pink highlights is Charity."

"Nice to meet you guys." Amy smiled "I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy." Charity smiled "Do you have a brother or a sister here? My sister is Kaitlyn."

"My brother is the one and only John Cena." Amber smiled

"My sister unfortunately is Michelle McCool." Kirsten said holding her head

"Hey try having Edge as a brother like me." Ally said

"Anyway my sister is Carrie Wilson." Karla smiled

"You guys have awesome siblings." Amy smiled "Sorry about you though Kirsten."

"It's ok I don't consider her as my sister anyway." Kirsten said

"Alright." Amy said "In case you guys are wondering my brother is Rey Mysterio."

"Awesome." Amber smiled

"You got one of the most awesome siblings ever." Kirsten said "I'm so jealous."

"Me too." Ally smiled and Amy laughed

"Guys Rey is just like any other sibling almost he can be annoying and too over protective." Amy laughed softly

"Come on Rey Rey really?" Charity asked "It's kind of hard to believe that."

"I agree Rey Rey can't be annoying." Ally said

"He is sometimes but he's an awesome brother." Amy smiled "Anyone I'm debuting tonight."

"Awesome who are you facing?" Kirsten asked

"Rosa Mendes." Amy said

"She's awesome too don't worry about it." Ally smiled

"Alright." Amy smiled "I think my match is next."

"Good luck." Charity smiled

"Thanks guys." Amy smiled as she walked out of the locker room

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first Rosa Mendes!"

Rosa's theme played and she came out to the cheering fans and when she got in the ring she did her usual poses then _Figure.09 _by _Linkin Park _played and Amy came out

"And her opponent making her Smackdown debut from San Diego, California Amy!"

When Amy walked out she ran out and slapped the hands the fans then jumped in the ring and went to the top rope and did a backflip on the top rope and the fans cheered big for her then when the ref was about to ring the bell Cody's theme played and he came out and stood on the stage with his dad

"_Do Anything Rhodes you will go down." _Amy thought angrily as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Rosa was down Amy went on the top rope and got ready and the minute Rosa got up Amy pulled off her finisher _Flying Missile _which is a flying closeline off the top rope and when she pinned her she won

"Here is your winner Amy!"

After Amy won she went to the top rope and celebrated a bit then she looked at Cody and his dad

"Cody, Dusty you made a mistake messing with my family because now you're going down." Amy said to them mad then they went to the back

_Me: Looks like the battle is set. Who will win in all of this? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the second Chapter and sorry I took long with it I had alot to do over the weekend but I'm good right now when it comes to updating so I'll update again tomorrow when I have Smackdown Spoilers :) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and Viper's-babe for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys are Awesome :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Awesome debut Amy." Smackdown GM Adrienne Irvine smiled as Amy walked in her office

"Thank you Adrienne." Amy smiled

"And I also like what you did to Cody earlier." Adrienne smiled "About time someone attack him."

"Well I was just helping my brother and making sure that the mask wasn't off." Amy said

"So you'll do anything to help your brother?" Adrienne asked

"Yes Ma'am." Amy smiled

"Call me Adrienne we don't have to be formal because I'm your boss." Adrienne said

"Alright Adrienne." Amy said

"Anyway how would you like to be in your brother's storyline?" Adrienne suggested

"No way you would let me?" Amy asked getting her hopes up

"Of course." Adrienne said "But before I let you I'm going to have to test you."

"What kind of tests are you planning?" Amy asked

"If you're going to be in a superstar feud then you're going to have face a superstar." Adrienne said "Next week you'll be facing Chavo."

"I can do that." Amy smiled "Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity Adrienne."

"Hey you proved you deserve it." Adrienne smiled "So good luck next week."

"Thank you so much." Amy Said excitedly as she left the locker room happily

"She certainly has her brother's spirit." Adrienne smiled

"_Hey Oscar guess what if I can prove myself against Chavo then I can be in your storyline." _Amy told Rey in Spanish happily

"_Well you already did get yourself in it a little bit already so I'm happy for you chicka." _Rey said in Spanish as he hugged Amy happily

"_Thank you so much Oscar." _Amy said excitedly in Spanish as she hugged Rey back and jumped a bit _"I can't believe I'm getting this opportunity." _

"_Well from what I saw you deserve it Chicka." _Rey smiled

"_Again thank you so much." _Amy said happily _"I'm going to head to the hotel I'll call you in the morning."_

"_Ok Chicka." _Rey smiled as Amy walked away from him

"NO WAY NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET A DIVA DO THIS TO ME!" Cody yelled as he was talking to his dad

"Cody calm down she only got you because she got lucky don't let it happen again." Dusty told him

"I won't but knowing how that family is she's going to get herself involved again!" Cody yelled some more

"Then do something about it." Dusty told him

"What should I do then huh dad?" Cody yelled getting in his dads face

"MAKE HER FALL FOR YOU OR SOMETHING!" Dusty yelled at Cody

"No way she isn't my type I mean have you looked at her?" Cody asked disgusted "She dyes her hair and she dresses…all emo like. Why would I want to date that?"

"I didn't mean you date her I mean you make her fall for you to the point where she won't want to hurt you anymore." Dusty said "God I raised an Idiot."

"Don't you mean you raised a dashing one?" Cody asked as he smiled and Dusty pushed him

"Just make her love you." Dusty said annoyed as he walked off

"Ok how to make her love me?" Cody asked himself as he walked back and forth then got mad "Damn it this is too hard."

"What is being 'dashing'?" Amy asked in a mocking voice

"Hey you shut up!" Cody snapped at her

"How about you make me!" Amy snapped back

"Look fighting isn't going to get us anywhere let's start over I'm 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes." Cody said holding out his hand

"And I'm Amy 'Already hate you' Guitierrez." Amy said swatting his hand away

"How can you hate me you already we hardly know each other?" Cody said

"Well maybe if you stopped blaming my brother for messing up your face then I would have been nicer but since you didn't I'm not going to be nice at all." Amy said

"Come on Amy we can start over you know I can get along with you and your brother." Cody said

"Now I see your game." Amy said "You're trying to get me to fall for you. News flash this won't work."

"Come on Amy give me a chance." Cody pleaded

"No way Rhodes." Amy glared at him "I despise people who mess with my brother then have the nerve to ask me out."

"Come on Amy I'm sorry." Cody said pretending to be sorry

"Save it because you're not sorry." Amy said "You're just doing this so I won't be after you. Well news flash you'll pay for what you tried to my brother."

"Amy you really don't want to mess with me." Cody said in a seductive voice then Amy pulled on his mask then he yelled in pain

"Oh yeah I do." Amy smirked as she walked to her car and went to her hotel

_Me: Cody may be 'Dashing' But he can't get Amy can he? -.-_

_Cody Muse: Hey I didn't even want her I want her off my back!_

_Me: Oh really it looked like you want her :D_

_Cody Muse: I don't want her she's Emo and I'm Dashing it will never work!_

_Me: So you Admited you like her?_

_Cody Muse: No I didn't!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here is the third chapter :D Sorry I didn't post it last night but I was Busy with other storys but don't worry I'm still working on this one :D Becides it's fun seeing Cody get Rejected =))_

_Cody Muse: Shut it!_

_Me: =)) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and Esha Napoleon for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So you got a match against Chavo tonight?" Amber asked as Amy was getting ready for her match

"Yeah if I beat him I can help out my brother." Amy said excitedly as she changed into a Heather Grey Crop Sweatshirt Top, Black Pocket Super Skinny Jeans and a pair of Converse All Star Grey Plaid High Tops.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but why do you want to help Rey so badly?" Amber asked

"Simple I'm tired of people hurting him and trying to disgrace our family." Amy said putting her Black and Blonde hair up "We're nice to everyone and we get betrayed and I'm sick of it. You must know where I'm getting at right?"

"Yeah people who say they're John's friends all of a sudden betray him make me mad." Amber said softly looking down "I want to do something but John stops me every time. He keeps saying their his battles not mine."

"Rey is the same way when it comes to me helping out but I do it anyway because it hurts more if I don't do anything even if he yells at me I still do it." Amy said "Amber if you want to help out your brother then go ahead ok."

"Ok." Amber said looking up and smiling "Thank you Amy."

"Hey what are friends for?" Amy asked as she smiled

"You really think we're friends?" Amber asked

"I know we're friends." Amy smiled

"Awesome." Amber smiled as her and Amy hi fived each other "Good luck Amy."

"Thanks Amber." Amy smiled as she walked out of the locker room but on the way to the ring she was met by someone "Did you hurt my brother this week?"

"Not yet but I decided to come and wish you luck tonight." Cody said walking up to her

"Cut the crap Rhodes." Amy said crossing her arms "I can't believe a word you say now why did you really follow me?"

"I just said to wish you luck on your match." Cody said

"Still don't believe you." Amy said glaring at Cody

"What will it take for you to believe me?" Cody asked pretending to sound like he really wanted her to believe him

"At this point nothing." Amy said glaring at him some more "You blamed my brother for you not main eventing Wrestlemania and you tried to take off his mask last week. Look Cody even if you liked me which I know you don't you already screwed up your chances with me."

"But Amy…" Cody protested but Amy cut him off

"I got a match." Amy said walking out to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from El Paso, Texas Chavo Guerrero!"

Chavo's theme played and he came out doing his usual entrance and poses then when he quit he stood there for a few then had a look of disbelief as _Figure.09 _by _Linkin Park _played and Amy came out

"And his opponent from San Diego, California Amy!"

When Amy came out she ran down the ramp excitedly as she ran in the ring and stuck two fingers in the air happily and smiled as Chavo was trying to get out of the match but when the bell rang he went up to Amy and tried to get her to forfeit but she slapped him then started it completely

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chavo was finally down Amy got up on the top rope ready to use _Flying Missile_ and when he got up she attempted it but he moved and she landed in the middle of the ring and unable to move but somehow when Chavo attempted the _Five Star Frog Splash _Amy moved and he was in pain then she pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Amy!"

After she was announced the winner she celebrated in the ring a bit then smiled and went to the back

"Amy you got a minute." Todd asked catching up with Amy "Last week you saved Rey Mysterio from getting his mask taken off by Cody and this week you defeated Chavo Guerrero what are your plans so far?"

"My plans?" Amy asked "Simple take down Cody Rhodes for what he's done to my brother over the past few weeks. I may be a Diva but I am not your ordinary Diva and if Cody ever hurts him again he will…" But she got cut off by seeing Cody attack Rey then she had a look of disgust and madness "Will he ever learn." She growled as she got a steel pipe and hit Cody in the back with it over and over "Do you like seriously messing up with a girl you pretend to like or even like?" She asked as she kept hitting Cody in the back and she hit him some more "You want a match against my brother at Wrestlemania? Well how about me and him vs. you?" She asked as she stopped and she went and checked on Rey

"_You ok Rey?" _Amy asked in Spanish not calling him by his real name because they were on Camera still

"_I will be." _Rey said in Spanish back _"Thank you Chicka."_

"_Don't mention it." _Amy said in Spanish glaring at Cody then helping Rey up and helping him to his locker room with Cody looking at them

"_Why does it hurt more than it did last week when she hit me?" _Cody thought as he looked at the siblings going to their locker room.

_Me: I wonder why it does *Starts thinking* Is it because Cody LIKES HER?_

_Cody Muse: I Do not like her!_

_Amy Muse: The feelings Mutual Rhodes!_

_Cody Muse: See we'll never work!_

_Me: You'll never know it might :p Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Again sorry I kept you guys waiting but I'm trying to follow Smackdown as much as possible in this so I'll try to update this at least one to two times a week so at least you guys know when this will be updated :) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, Esha Napoleon, RachyIsMe and lunera eclipse for Reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys are Awesome :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"_Got any matches tonight Oscar?" _Amy asked in Spanish as her and Rey arrived in the building for Smackdown

"_I got one against Drew." _Rey said in Spanish _"You?"_

"_None tonight I might mess with Cody darning his match." _Amy said in Spanish as she smirked

"_Amy be careful tonight ok." _Rey said in Spanish sounding concerned for his sister _"I already don't like you being in this."_

"_Oscar I'll be ok alright." _Amy said in Spanish _"Don't worry about me I know what I'm doing."_

"_Alright but be careful ok." _Rey said

"_Alright I will." _Amy said finally admitting defeat _"I'll see you later Oscar."_

"_Ok Chicka." _Rey said hugging his sister then she walked to the Divas locker room

"_Ok as soon as I found out who Cody is facing I'll distract him and have his opponent win the match." _Amy thought as she smirked

"Hey Amy!" Amber smiled waving Amy over and she went over to her

"What's up Amber?" Amy asked as she smiled

"Nothing much." Amber smiled "Oh Amy this is my brother John Cena."

"Amber are you sure she's Rey's sister she looks Dark." John said scratching the back of his head

"I am but this is just me." Amy said

"I know I'm just joking." John smiled as he put his arm around Amy "Nice to meet you Lil Mysterio."

"Please don't call me Lil Mysterio." Amy said sounding annoyed "Rey may be my brother but I don't want to be known for being just his sister."

"Sorry Amy." John said "But I'm glad that you want to make a name on your own."

"Thanks John." Amy smiled "I better get ready for tonight."

"Alright see you later Amy nice to meet you." John smiled

"You too John." Amy smiled "See you later Amber."

"Alright Amy." Amber smiled as Amy walked again and walked to the Diva's locker room but on her way there she saw that that one of the Superstars Locker room was open and she didn't noticed until she saw someone

"Hey the Diva's locker room is down the hall." Amy said sounding annoyed

"Ha ha very funny Amy." Cody said as he started getting dressed

"Gross close the door no one wants to see your mangina!" Amy yelled grossed out as she slammed the door to Cody's locker room than ran to the Diva's locker room as fast as she could but when she got there she bumped into someone

"Hey watch it!" A girl with Blonde hair yelled

"Well sorry." Amy said sounding rude because she could tell that the girl was rude

"Well watch where you're going next time!" The girl yelled as she got up

"Chelle are you ok?" A girl with Brown hair asked helping the blonde girl up

"Yeah this freak knocked me out Layla." The girl said getting up

"Who are you calling a freak Blondie?" Amy asked still sounding rude

"Watch your mouth emo freak!" Layla yelled

"You guys must by LayCool." Amy said sounding annoyed "Look I don't have any matches tonight so how about I face you guys in a two on one handicap match."

"You're on!" Michelle yelled as her and Layla left

"Freaks." Amy muttered as she changed into a Hell Bunny Yummy T-Shirt, Criminal Damage Star Plat Pants in Black and Fuchsia Pink, and a pair of Black and White camouflage Converse Low Tops.

"Looking good for a Goth." Cody Smirked as he walked in

"Get out." Amy said mad

"Awwww why can't I look at my favorite Diva?" Cody asked as Amy pushed him out and slammed the door in his face "Hey you almost broke my nose again!"

"Good!" Amy yelled as Cody went out for his match against JTG

_**FF Towards the end of Cody's match**_

When Cody had JTG in position he did his finisher on him and won

"Here is your winner 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes!"

After he won he smirked and started beating on JTG some more then the fans popped hard as Amy ran out and chased Cody out of the ring but unlike everyone else she smirked and chased him to the back then he went in his locker room and shut the door and locked it

"Word of advice Rhodes." Amy smirked "If you ever want to date me which won't happen then grow a set." Then she walked away and walked by two girls

"If you were talking to Cody then he doesn't have a set nor will he ever grow one." A Blonde girl said

"He thinks that if he has balls then he won't be 'Dashing'" A Brunette Girl said and Amy laughed

"I never thought of that." Amy laughed

"You don't like him and you never thought of that?" The Blonde asked "Sounds like you don't hate him that much."

"Ok who are you guys?" Amy asked

"Laura Levesque." The Blonde said

"Carissa Hickenbottom." The Brunette said

"Wait are you guys Triple H and Shawn Michael's Daughters?" Amy asked

"What gave us away?" Laura asked

"You guys act like them." Amy said as she smiled

"Well we don't like to brag." Carissa smiled as she put her arm around Amy "But we do don't we?"

"Yeah." Amy said feeling a little bit uncomfortable "Listen I got a match I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright." Laura smiled as Amy left and saw that LayCool already did their ring entrances

"And their opponent from San Diego, California Amy!"

_Figure.09 _by _Linkin Park _played and Amy came out smiling and slapping the hands of the fans and when she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed for the fans then went down and stared at LayCool then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Layla was down Amy went on the top rope and Michelle tried to interfere but when the ref stopped her Layla got up and Amy did _Flying Missile _on her and pinned her but when the ref got to two Cody's theme played and he came out smiling and Amy got up and went to the ropes and yelled at him

"What the hell are you doing Rhodes?" Amy yelled as Cody smirked and the next thing she knew Amy felt pinned and LayCool won the match

"Here are your winners LayCool!"

After they won they celebrated a bit and Amy got up and went to the back and got a steel pipe and found Cody and started choking him with it

"Listen up Rhodes and Listen good." Amy growled as she choked him with the pipe if you ever cost me a match again I'll break more than your nose I'll break your freaking neck!" She growled some more as she let him go and went to the Diva's locker room and got ready to leave.

_Me: Oh oh Cody is in Trouble now_

_Amy Muse: Damn right he is! I didn't cost him his match but yet he costed me mine? He's going down!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I wanted to work on this Chapter after Smackdown so I can get a clearer view of how I wanted this chapter to be like and I did so I hope you guys like And sorry it wasen't up sooner FF Was giving me problems and I'm really Sorry :( :( I would like to think lunera eclipse, WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and Esha Napoleon for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"Damn I hate Cody right now." Amy said as she was getting ready for her match against him

"How come you're finally getting your hands on Cody before Wrestlemania." Amber said

"I know but he has that stupid mask on and everything and he uses it as a weapon." Amy said

"Don't you even know what this means?" Carissa asked as her and Laura walked in

"What?" Amy asked confused

"Pull a DX or us on him." Laura said throwing Amy a bag

"What's pulling a DX or you guys on him mean?" Amy asked still confused

"Seriously you're a Diva and you haven't watched what DX or we do?" Carissa asked

"I just mostly watched my brother." Amy said

"Just open the bag Amy." Laura and Carissa said and Amy opened the bag and smirked

"Now I see where you're coming from." Amy smirked "No wonder you guys are Shawn's and Hunter's kids."

"We take those titles seriously don't we Laura?" Carissa asked pretending to cry

"You bet we do." Laura smiled pretending to cry

"Uh huh." Amy said sounding annoyed as she put on the bag

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes!"

Cody's new theme played and 'he' Came out in a suit and a towel over 'his' head and when 'he' looked in the mirror 'he' freaked out and ran to the ring and got a microphone then when 'he' took off the towel 'he' revealed himself to be Amy and when the towel was off she laughed

"Ladies and Gentlemen I just gave a perfect example of what a coward does." Amy laughed "And by Coward I mean Cody Rhodes. Ever since my brother Rey Mysterio broke his nose a couple of months ago that coward has been so scared to show his face I mean seriously I see nothing different about his face I think it looks the same. "Amy said and the fans cheered her on "Anyway if Cody walks around wearing a towel on his head like Kane did years ago when his mask was removed then Cody is nothing but a spineless coward. Now as for Kane I understood where you came from and I'm not calling you a coward or anything just Cody so please don't kill me. And another thing…" She was about to say but she got cut off by Cody's theme playing and he came out looking mad at her

"How dare you Amy!" Cody yelled as he got a mic "How you come out here and impersonate me? You know it took years for me to get my dashing good looks and now thanks to your brother they're gone!"

"Cody just take off the mask I think you look the same as before I see nothing different." Amy said

"You're just saying that." Cody said

"No I'm not I'm saying is that you still have the same face as before." Amy said as she saw Cody smile a bit "The same old ugly face as before." She continued and laughed

"You know what you and me right now Amy!" Cody yelled

"Bring it Rhodes!" Amy yelled as Cody got in the ring and the match began

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Amy was about to go for _Flying Missile _Cody got up and used his mask two times to make her fall down and when he picked her up a third time he used his mask to head butt her and knock her unconscious and pin her and won.

"Here is your winner Cody Rhodes!"

After Cody won he smirked and put the towel over his head and went back to the locker room. Meanwhile officials were tending to Amy.

What seemed like a few hours later Amy woke up to see herself in the trainer's room

"What happened?" Amy asked herself as she woke up "My head hurts."

"Because Cody headbutted you three times." Rey said in English

"Damn him." Amy said holding her head

"Amy I told you to be careful." Rey said

"And I was Oscar." Amy said "But Cody got to me I had no idea that he would use that mask on me."

"I know you didn't Amy and it's not your fault this time it's Cody's." Rey said

"Everything is his fault." Amy said "If it wasn't for him I would be a normal Diva and go after Riley for the Divas championship. But now I'm playing in the Superstars field."

"So are Karla and Carrie but they're still normal Divas." Rey said

"Karla is but Carrie hardly fights any Divas anymore." Amy said

"Well maybe it's because she wants a bigger challenge." Rey said "She's facing Edge at Wrestlemania for the World Heavyweight Championship. She got to where she is because she was almost in the same position as you Amy."

"She was?" Amy asked

"You bet she was Chicka." Rey smiled "And you know what keep fighting like you are right now and you might be the Intercontinental or United States Champion soon."

"Thanks Oscar." Amy smiled as she hugged her brother "You know I'm glad I'm in the Superstars field now because I'm going to be one of the few Divas who can actually survive in there."

"That's the spirit Amy." Rey smiled as he helped his sister up and they left the Trainer's room but they saw a card on the door

"Wonder who that's from?" Amy asked

"I don't know." Rey said as he took the card and read it "This is meaningless."

"What is?" Amy asked

"Read it for yourself." Rey said as he handed Amy the card

"_Amy I'm sorry that I hurt you tonight I lost my anger all because I was being impersonated for looking ugly and it was not right of me and _this apology is a bunch of BS!" Amy yelled as she tore up the card and threw it "If he was really sorry he would apologize to me in front of the fans next week!"

"That won't happen Amy." Rey said

"I know it's not that's why I'm not counting on it." Amy said as her and Rey walked to get their stuff and walked to the car but what they didn't know was that Cody was secretly watching them

"Maybe I should do that." Cody said as he watched them

"And you will." Adrienne said from behind him "Using that mask on Amy was uncalled for."

"I know Adrienne but…"

"Apologize to her in front of the fans or you're fired." Adrienne said as she walked away

_Me: Oh man Cody is going to get it now. :D :D What will he do apologize to Amy or Get fired? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I updated earlier than last time :D :D I found a way around that type 2 FF Error (Just Replace Proprites with Content in the URL Bar and you'll be good to go :D :D) Anyway I would like to think Esha Napoleon, WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, and lunera eclipse (Thanks for pointing out that error I wrote the last chapter at dads and because of him and mom I can't focus as good as I do over at her place) For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6

"_What the hell do we have to do with Phil and his sister Alicia?" _Amy asked in Spanish as her and Rey were getting ready for a mixed tag match against Phil and Alicia

"_It's just a cross brand match no big deal chica." _Rey said

"_It is if the New Nexus decides to come out and try to take us out especially Bridget and Tonya and she scares me." _Amy said shuddering a bit

"_Adrienne banned Bridget and Tonya from the building tonight so it's just a two on two match don't worry ok chica." _Rey said

"_I'll try not but what if you know who tries to get involved?" _Amy asked

"_Then I'll take him out." _Rey said

"_Oscar every time you and Cody are in the ring together he gets the better of you." _Amy said _"I'm tired of that Oscar. Look if he comes out tonight he's mine got it?"_

"_No I don't get it because he has to apologize to you out in front of the fans." _Rey said _"Don't forget if he doesn't then he's fired and I want my hands on him as much as you do chica."_

"_You're right." _Amy said admitting defeat _"I'll kick his ass at Wrestlemania." _

"_Alright." _Rey said as they walked to the ring _"So you want to come out on my song with me or yours by yourself?"_

"_Mine will be ok besides the WWE Universe thinks I'm really dark and all that and it would be weird to come out on your theme with you." _Amy said

"_Alright Chica." _Rey smiled as Phil and Alicia were already in the ring and Amy's theme played first

"_See you out there Oscar." _Amy smiled as she went out there

"And their opponents first from San, Diego California Amy!"

Amy had on a Cuts you up top in Black and Pink, Criminal Damage Star Plat Pants in Black and Fuchsia and a pair of Black combat boots. When she got to the end of the ring she looked at Phil and Alicia

"_Damn she's skinny." _Amy thought as she looked at Alicia then her Brother's theme played and he came out to a huge pop

"And her tag team partner from San Diego, California Rey Mysterio!"

When Rey got out he did his entrance and gave a mask to a kid then went up to Amy and hugged her then they both went in the ring and Rey and Phil started the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Amy and Alicia and when Alicia was in position Amy smiled and Ran and decided to do the _619 _on Alicia but when she almost pulled it off she got pulled down to the floor by Cody and he hit her in the stomach with his knee brace then Rey went and started beating him up till Cody backed up away from them

"Hey Cody." Adrienne said on the Tron "It looks like you're not going to apologize its ok I'm not going to fire you." Then he smirked and so did Adrienne "But in return you're going to have to face Rey and Amy in a 4 on 1 handicap match. And their tag team partners are these men." She smirked some more and Cody looked confused then looked scared as Glen's theme played and he and Paul came out and Cody ran back in the ring only to be Glared at by Amy and Rey and when Glen and Paul got in the ring the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it was Cody and Glen in the ring Cody ran into a _chokeslam_ from Glen and instead of pinning Cody he tagged in Amy where he lifted her up on his shoulders and she did a flying elbow on him and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners The Big Show, Kane, Rey Mysterio and Amy!"

After they won Glen smiled as he watched Amy hug Rey and Paul and they celebrated a bit then went to the back

"That was great!" Amy smiled excitedly as she walked around back with her brother, Glen and Paul "Thanks for helping me out Glen."

"Don't mention it someone had to shut Cody up so we decided to help out a bit." Glen smiled

"Thank you so much." Amy smiled "Don't worry Oscar and I will shut him up at Wrestlemania and we'll leave with his mask."

"Like I said try to be careful chica." Rey said

"I said I'll try Oscar." Amy said sounding annoyed

"Alright." Rey said "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt Cody will." Amy said "Like he did tonight."

"So did you." Rey said

"My stomach will be fine I just won't eat till tomorrow night." Amy said

"That's not the point." Rey said

"Oscar I try to be careful but it's hard around Cody." Amy said "You know if I could I would be careful."

"I know Amy I just wish you could be." Rey said softly and Amy hugged him

"Oscar I'll be fine ok." Amy smiled "I'm related to you which means I'm strong alright."

"Well alright." Rey smiled

"I'll see you later I'm going to get ready to leave." Amy smiled as she went to the Divas locker room and saw a giant teddy bear with a note and Amy smiled as she read it out loud

_Amy I couldn't apologize out there I don't know why but I got nervous when I even thought about it so I'll say it like this I'm sorry Amy can you ever forgive me?- Cody_

"Should I?" Amy asked "He does sound serious here…I'll ask him at Axxess." She said as she took the bear and got her stuff and left

_Me: What's this? Amy is going to talk to Cody without trying to kill him?_

_Amy Muse: She's Lying I hate that pretty boy! And he's not even pretty!_

_Me: We'll see what happens :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hay guys good news :D :D FF Is Fixed :D :D (For me anyway I don't know about anyone else) So I can update no problem again :D :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, Esha Napoleon, and luneara eclipse for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys Rock :D :D Oh there is a poll on my page if you guys want to check it out :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 7

"Welcome to Raw Amy." Carissa smirked as her and Laura saw Amy walk through the arena

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked

"Two things one I'm going to be on Superstars in a match teaming up with Anti Flawless to take on LayCool and some chick named Lindsay

"Swaggers sister?" Laura asked raising an eyebrow "She's a prep like LayCool and Alicia if not worse."

"Damn." Amy said holding her head "Doesn't the WWE have enough preps?"

"Apparently not." Carissa said "But as Laura and I would say we've been sent here to destroy them."

"May I help?" Amy asked as she laughed a bit

"Oh we can always use a third person." Laura said happily

"Hey I hate those preps." Carissa said

"I thought you were preppy." Laura said looking at her

"I am but I only dress like one so I'm only half prep." Carissa said

"Well I'll forgive you since you're my best friend and you're half prep." Laura smiled as her and Carissa hugged

"I'll see you guys later." Amy smiled

"Oh you want to meet our dads later?" Carissa asked

"Both of them?" Amy asked as she got excited "Even Shawn is here?"

"You bet but don't tell my dad it's supposed to be a surprise for him." Laura smiled

"I won't." Amy smiled as she walked to the Diva's locker room and saw Kirsten and a girl with long light brown hair

"Hey Amy." Kirsten smiled

"Hey Kirsten." Amy smiled

"Oh Kirsten this is one of my tag team partners and one of my very best Friends Jasmine El." Kirsten smiled

"Nice to meet you Jasmine." Amy smiled as she shook Jasmine's hand

"Nice to meet you too Amy." Jasmine smiled "Is it true that you're Rey Mysterio's sister?"

"You bet." Amy smiled "He's the best brother I ever had."

"You're so lucky." Jasmine smiled then frowned "Unfortunately I'm related to the other half of LayCool."

"I'm sorry." Amy said feeling bad for her

"It's alright I survived for 25 years I can survive another 25 being Layla's sister." Jasmine smiled

"That's good." Amy smiled "Ready for our match?"

"You bet." Kirsten smiled as they went out for their match

"The Following 6 Diva contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first Michelle McCool and Layla LayCool!"

LayCool's theme played and they came out and did their normal entrances acting like two year olds. And when they got in the ring they acted like two year olds some more as _On The Floor _by _Jennifer Lopez (Feat. Pitbull) _played and Lindsay came out next

"And their tag team partner from Perry, Oklahoma Lindsay!"

Lindsay had on a Bikini Top in Red and Blue, Blue and Red Women's Wrestling Tights, and a pair of White Women's Wrestling Boots. When she got in the ring she did a little sexy dance then hugged LayCool then waited for their opponents.

"And their opponents first from San Diego, California Amy!"

_Figure.09 _by _Linkin Park _played and Amy came out wearing a Spiral Winged Serpent Vest Top with Drawstring Sides, Blacklist Streetwear G Pants in Black and Silver and a pair of Black Combat Boots. When she got to the end of the ramp she glared at LayCool and Lindsay (Who was making fun of her for being emo) Then _Hero _by _Skillet _played and Kirsten and Jasmine came out next

"And her tag team partners Kirsten McCool and Jasmine Anti Flawless!"

Kirsten had on a Tainted Love Cut out Top, with Matching Leggings and a pair of Black and Grey Strap Wedge Shoes. Jasmine had on a Live Fast Zip up Cami Top with Matching Skirt, and a pair of Qupid Strap Stud Booties. When they got next to Amy they hi fived then went into the ring and staired at LayCool and Lindsay then Layla and Amy started the match as the bell rang.

_**FF Towards the end**_

The two legal people (Ironically) Were Michelle and Kirsten and when Michelle was down Kirsten went up on the top rope and did her finisher _Angel of Pain _which is a 450 splash off the top rope and Pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Amy and Anti Flawless!"

After they won Amy went in the ring and Hugged Kirsten and Jasmine then raised their hands happily then went to the back.

"That was an Awesome Finisher Kirsten." Amy smiled as soon as they got back to the Divas locker room

"You really think so?" Kirsten asked "Even if Justin uses it too?"

"Yeah but you do it better." Amy smiled

"Thank you." Kirsten smiled

"Don't mention it." Amy smiled "Oh are they also having Smackdown tapings tonight?"

"Yeah why?" Jasmine asked

"Just wondering." Amy said "Another Chance to mess with Cody I guess."

"Why do you hate Cody so much?" Jasmine asked

"Simple he's been messing with my brother and tried to take off his mask." Amy said "If people go that far then yes I'm going after them."

"You're a good sister." Kirsten smiled

"Thank you." Amy smiled

_**FF Towards the Smackdown Tapings**_

"When it was the end of the Smackdown tapings Amy was watching Cody take on Chris and when Chris was in position Cody did his finisher on him and pinned him and won.

"He got lucky." Amy said looking at the screen "I'll give him a night off and talk to him at Axxess." She said as she got to the Divas locker room and packed her bags then left

_Me: Looks like someone got lucky tonight :D :D_

_Cody Muse: I didn't get lucky she loves me :D :D_

_Amy Muse: I felt sorry for you because you kept getting your ass kicked everyweek by me almost -.-_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D (And Before Wrestlemania too :D :D) Anyway just to let you guys know I have a Wrestlemania Story called "Moment For Life" Where it has all the match results for Matches I talked about in my Stories and What Lana (WWEBigeztFan) Has talked about in her stories :D :D So Check that out for the result of Amy and Rey vs. Cody :D :D Anyway I would like to think luneara ecilpse, Esha Napoleon, and WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 8

"This is fun." Amy smiled as her and Amber got back to the hotel "Who knew Axxess was so much fun."

"I told you." Amber smiled "Especially my brothers Car collection."

"Who knew his muscle cars were awesome." Amy smiled "Damn I feel like a fan."

"I still do even though I'm a Diva." Amber smiled "It's Wrestlemania it brings out the best in all of us."

"You're right." Amy smiled "This is the first I've been really happy. I mean I've been happy before but not this happy."

"Told you." Amber smiled "I'm going to head to bed night."

"Night Amber." Amy smiled as Amber went in her room and Amy walked to her room but she stopped as she saw someone "Hey can we talk?"

"What about?" Cody asked

"Want to get something to eat first?" Amy asked

"What if I do something bad to you?" Cody asked

"Please you care more about your looks to hurt me right now." Amy said crossing her arms

"Good point let's go." Cody smiled as he and Amy walked out of the hotel and walked to a local diner "No junk food ok?"

"Yeah yeah." Amy said looking at a Menu "Get what you want I'm paying."

"Ok why are you being sweet all of a sudden you hate me." Cody said sounding freaked out

"Simple I want to ask you a very important question and I know you don't hate me or else I wouldn't bother asking it." Amy said as someone came to take their order "I'll have chicken strips and fries and a large coke."

"I'll have a burger and fries and a medium coke." Cody said as the person walked away "How do you know that I don't hate you?"

"Simple Runnels if you did hate me you wouldn't have gotten me a giant teddy bear with a note." Amy said

"Oh that." Cody said blushing

"_Wait does the idiot really like me?" _Amy thought to herself then she shuddered _"Ewwwww that is so gross."_

"Yes that now I want to know do you really mean that apology." Amy asked as they got their drinks and Cody took a deep breath after taking a drink of his

"Yes Amy I did mean it." Cody said "It was wrong of me to use my mask on you a couple of weeks ago I didn't know it would make you unconscious and I regret it everyday because I know it was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Do I have to like you or anything?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow

"No you don't." Cody said as their food arrived

"Good because I still hate your ass." Amy said starting to eat "But yes I forgive you but do it again and I'll use my friend Mr. Steel Pipe on your ass and on Little Cody." She laughed as Cody covered himself up

"How could you be Rey Mysterio's sister you're evil." Cody said as he began eating

"That I am but I'm only evil to assholes and you sir are an asshole." Amy said as she ate some more

"An asshole that's getting a free meal." Cody smirked as he ate some more

"I'm so nice of a person I buy assholes dinners sometimes." Amy said as she laughed a bit and Cody did as well

"Hey Amy I got a question." Cody said as he ate some fries

"What is it?" Amy asked as she took a drink of her coke

"Did you mean what you said about my face not being different a couple of weeks ago?" Cody asked as he finished his fries

"Of course I did." Amy said finishing her fries as well "I don't see anything different about it so to me it's still the same."

"Thank you Amy that means a lot to me." Cody smiled as he finished his burger

"Don't mention it." Amy smiled as she finished her chicken strips and paid for their meal as they walked back to the hotel

"I can't believe we had a simple dinner without you trying to kill me." Cody said as he softly laughed

"I can't believe we had a simple dinner without you talking bad about my brother." Amy laughed

"Well he did hurt my nose once and he was aiming to hurt it again." Cody said

"Maybe if you didn't try and attack him those times then maybe he wouldn't have wanted to hurt your nose again." Amy said

"Maybe if he apologized for taking away my World Heavyweight opportunity in the elimination chamber then maybe I wouldn't want to hurt him." Cody said

"It was an accident!" Amy said starting to yell "He didn't mean to!"

"Maybe he did just to sabotage me!" Cody yelled at Amy

"Please my brother would never sabotage anyone on purpose!" Amy yelled

"Maybe he would me because he's jealous of my good looks!" Cody yelled "He hides behind a mask!"

"It's Tradition!" Amy yelled "It's his thing!"

"Well at Wrestlemania I'm going to take away his thing!" Cody yelled as they got in the hotel

"Not if I stop you!" Amy yelled as she walked away from Cody and went up to her room and slammed the door. "I should have known he would be a complete asshole." She said as she changed into one of her brother's latest T shirts and a pair of Black sweatpants. "To think I bought him dinner." She said as she lay down "Well at Wrestlemania his ass will be mine." Then she turned off the light and went to sleep.

_Me: Wow I can't believe Cody screwed up what was possibly going to be a pretty cool friendship_

_Cody Muse: Me? Blame Amy she's related to Rey and she's defending him for what he done to my face!_

_Amy Muse: Of course I will stupid he's my brother and he didn't mean to!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long with this Chapter I haven't been feeling well lately and I've had school and a project I had to do but I got some time this weekend to update so I'm taking the Chance to :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, luneara eclipse, and Esha Napoleon for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D :D And like I said read "Moment For Life" If you want to know the Result of Cody vs. Amy and Rey :D :D_

Chapter 9

"I beat Cody at Wrestlemania and now I'm getting a chance at the Divas Championship." Amy smiled to herself as she walked in the arena for Smackdown "Life is good."

"So you're the Diva who I'm facing tonight huh?" A voice asked as Amy turned around to see three Divas on Smackdown that you do not want to see if they're mad at you: The Corre Divas

"Yeah I take it you're Riley?" Amy asked as she was referring to the girl with light brown skin

"Yep Riley Stephens sister of Ezekiel Jackson." Riley smiled shaking Amy's hand "Nice to meet you Ally told me about you Amy and let me just say you're so lucky to be Rey Mysterio's sister."

"Thank you." Amy smiled as she shook Riley's hand

"Don't mention it." Rliey smiled "Oh this is the little sister of the soon to be dancing with The Stars Loser Arianna Irvine."

"Jericho has a second sister?" Amy asked

"Unfortunately." Arianna said "But better Chris than Cole."

"So true." Amy said shuddering "I can't imagine being related to…Michael Cole."

"Believe me if Adam and I were we would disown him just like that." Ally said

"I would after I dump him into a dumpster." Amy said as her and The Corre Divas laughed

"I would dump him into a dumpster and dump the dumpster off WWE Headquarters." Riley laughed and so did the others

"I would get Wade and the rest of the Corre to beat him up." Ally said "He's been wanting to because he's so tired of kissing up to him and the rest of The Corre."

"I know tell me about it." Arianna said "They're even tempted to destroy the 'Cole Mine'."

"Let them." Amy laughed "But this time with him in it."

"That'll be awesome." Riley laughed "I'll tell Wade and Zeke that."

"I can't wait to see that happen." Amy laughed "If it does."

"It will soon if not The Corre Divas will do it ourselves." Ally smiled

"You bet we will." Arianna smiled

"Good luck tonight Amy." Riley smiled as her and the rest of the Corre Divas walked away and Amy walked to the Divas locker room and got ready for her match

"So you're getting a shot at the Divas Championship tonight?" Amber asked as she walked in

"It's just a non title match tonight and if I beat Riley tonight then I'll get the title shot next week." Amy smiled

"Careful if you get the shot because the Corre will make sure Riley keeps the title." Amber said "No matter who you are. The Corre Divas are awesome but The Corre isn't."

"If I can beat Cody then I can beat The Corre." Amy said "Even if they have two strong guys."

"Well if The Corre Divas like you then maybe you're safe because Wade will not harm Ally's friends." Amber said

"Wait Ally and Wade are really going out?" Amy asked

"No they're really engaged." Amber said "Don't worry Ally really loves him."

"That's good." Amy smiled "I'll see you later Amber I got my match to go to."

"Good luck." Amber smiled as Amy left

"This none title match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from San Diego, California Amy!"

_Figure.09 _by _Linkin Park _played and Amy came out wearing a Living Dead Souls Wet Look Vest Top with Fishnet in Black and Purple and a matching Skirt, and a pair of Black Lace up Zipper Stud Heel Boots. When Amy got in the ring she smiled happily and threw two fingers in air then waited for Riley

"And her opponent from Tampa, Florida representing The Corre she is the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

_Fly _by _Nicki Minaj and (Feat. Rihanna) _played and Riley came out wearing a Corre Shirt, Red Skinny Jeans, a pair of Red Converse Low Tops, and The Divas Championship in her left hand. When Riley got in the ring she smiled and held up the Divas Championship happily then handed it to the ref and shook hands with Amy then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Amy finally got Riley down she went up and waited for Riley to get up but when she did Amy felt someone push her down and when she saw who it was he knocked her unconscious with his mask again.

What seemed like a few hours later Amy woke up in the trainer's room and held her head in pain.

"Again?" Amy groaned in pain "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Maybe he has obsessive Amy and Rey disorder." Riley said as she was sitting there

"Damn him." Amy groaned

"Don't worry Zeke and I took care of him." Riley said "And Adrienne said that you'll get a shot at my Championship anyway. But you, me, Ally and Arianna have to face Cody next week."

"Wait the four of us Divas?" Amy asked holding her head "Does Ally and Arianna have experience facing Superstars?"

"Unfortunately no so we're going to have to do all the work." Riley said

"I think we can do that I mean it is Cody after all." Amy said and Riley laughed a bit

"Yeah but don't forget he has that mask." Riley said "And I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt Ally and Arianna with them because they're like my older sisters and I know the older sisters are supposed to protect the younger one but with me being a powerhouse as some people would call it the role is reversed and I feel like I have to protect my sisters."

"You're a good person Riley." Amy smiled

"Thanks." Riley smiled back

_Me: Will Cody ever learn now he has to face 4 Divas next week. I'm starting to feel bad for the ugly screw up. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I'm still sad that Edge had to retire :'( But at least he did it on his own terms and he knows when his time is up unlike some people who I won't mention their names (HOGAN AND FLAIR! X( X( ) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and luneara eclipse for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with The Story :D :D_

Chapter 10

"Hey guys is Ally going to be ok?" Amy asked as she walked into the Corre Divas locker room and saw Ally cry a bit

"No she's still sad that Adam has to retire." Riley said hugging Ally

"I'm so sorry Ally." Amy said feeling bad for Ally as she hugged her "I was surprised about him retiring too."

"We all were." Arianna said sadly "Ally and Carrie were hit with sadness the most."

"How is Carrie doing by the way?" Amy asked

"Better than me." Ally said as she tried to stop crying "She's been around Adam a lot since he announced that he had to retire."

"That's good." Amy said "How about you hang out with Wade?"

"I've kept him up all night with my crying." Ally said trying not to cry some more "He's probably tired of me."

"First off I will never be tired of you." Wade said as he walked in and Amy froze "Second I told you I did not mind I just wanted you to be ok." He said as he hugged her then Wade looked at Amy and she froze in shock some more

"Wade I think you're scaring her." Riley said

"Don't worry Amy Wade won't hurt you as long as you're not against us." Arianna smiled

"Don't worry I'm not against you guys or The Corre." Amy said "Unless you guys have a problem with my brother."

"Well we don't have a problem with your brother right now so I guess we're ok." Wade said "And I don't want to share the same fate as Cody right now." He said with a laugh

"Don't worry you won't for the time being." Amy smiled "As long as you don't mess with my brother."

"We won't right now." Wade said

"Thank you." Amy smiled "Because to be honest I may not be afraid of Cody but you and the rest of the Corre minus Ally, Arianna and Riley scare me a lot."

"Don't worry we won't hurt you Amy." Wade said

"Again thank you." Amy smiled

"You're welcome." Wade smiled

"Hey Amy is it ok if I drop out of the match tonight?" Ally asked as she cried and hugged Wade some more "I'm not in any mental conduction to compete."

"Of course." Amy smiled "If that was Oscar who had to retire I would be the same way right now so don't worry alright?"

"Thank you Amy." Ally cried

"Don't mention it." Amy said hugging Ally "If you need anything let me know alright?"

"Thank you Amy." Ally cried

"You're welcome." Amy said "Take all the time to feel better alright?"

"I will." Ally smiled as she cried some more

"I'll see you guys later." Amy said as she left and walked to the Divas locker room

"If that's all I need to do to get you to have a mental breakdown then I'll gladly make your brother retire like Adam had to." Cody smirked and Amy grabbed him by his shirt

"You think this is funny?" Amy growled "Ally and Carrie are not mentally sane right now because one of their closest family members had to retire and all you do is laugh? I should retire you for even saying that! I'll see your ass tonight." Then she let him go and walked away to the Divas locker room

"The following handicap match is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing the Corre Arianna and the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

_Lights Out _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Riley and Arianna came out wearing Corre Shirts with Riley wearing Red Skinny Jeans and Red Converse and Arianna wearing Purple Skinny Jeans and Converse. When they got in the ring they hi fived each other then _Figure.09 _by _Linkin Park _played and Amy came out next

"And their tag team partner from San Diego, California Amy!"

Amy came out wearing a Spiral Fatal Attraction One Shoulder Top, Hell Bunny Zipper Skinny Jeans in Black and Purple and a pair of Black Converse. When she got in the ring she threw up two fingers in the air then waited for Cody.

"And their opponent from Marietta, Georgia Cody Rhodes!"

Cody's theme played and he came out doing his normal entrance and trying to hide his face…But when he got in the ring Amy chased after him trying to take off his hood but he ran out of the ring and took it off then got back in the ring and the match started with him and Amy

_**FF Towards the end**_

It was Riley and Cody in the ring and when he was in position Riley did her finisher _Soaring Wind _which is a very powerful running DDT. After she hit it she pinned him and won for their team.

"Here are your winners Arianna, Amy and the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

After they won Amy and Arianna went in the ring and hugged Riley as they celebrated a bit then they went to the back.

"Thank you guys so much for being in this match with me this week." Amy smiled as her and The Corre Divas were in the Corre's locker room again

"Don't mention it anything to shut that ugly boy up." Riley said as she laughed a bit

"Don't you mean pretty boy?" Amy asked

"No if he thinks he's ugly then I'm going to call his ass ugly then." Riley said as her Amy and Arianna laughed on that one

"I think I'll do that too." Amy laughed

"Then do it make him feel worse since he won't leave your brother alone." Arianna said

"You know what I will." Amy smirked then thought to herself _"Why do I have a feeling that this will be a lie."_

_Me: What's this? Does Amy have feelings for him? _

_Amy Muse: I Do NOT! X( X(_

_Me: We'll just see then :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And to be honest I started having a little writers block on it but I managed to get through it :D :D Anyway I would like to think luneara eclipse and Esha Napoleon for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 11

"Feels good to be in the UK." Amy smiled as she walked around the arena for Smackdown

"First time here?" Amber asked as she found Amy

"You bet it is." Amy smiled "And it's awesome."

"So excited about your Wrestlemania rematch tonight?" Amber asked

"You bet I'm still pissed at Cody for making fun of Ally because Adam had to retire." Amy said getting mad "If Oscar had to retire all of a sudden and Cody made fun of me for it he would be dead right now."

"It was wrong of him to do that in the first place I mean I would be angry and pissed if Cody made fun of me all because John had to retire." Amber said as she looked at the TV "Oh No speaking of the dumbass."

"What is he doing?" Amy asked as she looked at the TV "Are you serious? Paper bags so the crowd can cover their faces. Looks like I'm fighting in these." She said referring to the Black Suicide Silence shirt, Black Chain Tripp Pants and the pair of Combat Boots she had on. "I'll see you later Amber." She said running out to the ring and as he was cutting his promo Amy told the theme song guy to play her song and she went out with a Microphone

"Hey Cody did you look at yourself in the mirror lately?" Amy asked as she walked to the ring "With that mask on you look uglier than the fans here and they're not even ugly."

"Amy shut up and stay out of my business ok!" Cody yelled at her "I am sick of you interfering in my business with your brother!"

"Look Cody maybe if you didn't blame my brother for everything that went wrong in your life lately then I would have left you guys alone but no you had to blame my brother for costing you your title shot at Wrestlemania!" Amy yelled

"He did cost me my shot at Wrestlemania!" Cody yelled "If I was able to win the Rumble I would have gladly defeated Edge at Wrestlemania and two weeks later it would be the biggest victory of my life because he had to retire!" He smirked

"Shut up Cody!" Amy yelled some more "Edge retiring isn't about you and if you were in the Rumble I'm 100% Sure that Carrie Wilson still would have won it."

"Her winning the Rumble was a fluke!" Cody yelled "Her winning the World Championship at Wrestlemania was a fluke ok! Edge let her win!"

"If you watched the match no he didn't!" Amy yelled "And this isn't about Edge or Carrie this is about you getting your ass kicked by me alright!" Then she dropped the microphone and got in the ring and waited for her brother then his theme played and he came out

"And her tag team partner from San Diego, California Rey Mysterio!"

When Rey came out he got in the ring and did his poses then he hugged Amy and Glared at Cody then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody was down Amy went up and waited for Cody to get up and when he did she went for _Flying Missile _and when she hit it she pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Rey Mysterio and Amy!"

After they won Rey went in and hugged Amy and she hugged back and they celebrated in the ring a bit then they went to the back

"_Feels good to beat him again huh Chica?" _Rey asked in Spanish

"_You bet it does." _Amy smiled in Spanish _"Maybe he'll leave you alone now."_

"_I doubt it knowing Cody." _Rey said

"_Yeah he wants to make sure you pay because you 'stole' his opportunity at Wrestlemania." _Amy said

"_And you helped me beat him at Wrestlemania." _Rey said _"So in other words he won't leave us alone till he's satisfied."_

"_Knowing Cody who knows when that'll be?" _Amy asked

"_A while." _Rey said

"_Damn him knowing him I won't get my Divas title shot anytime soon." _Amy said sadly

"_You'll get it one day." _Rey smiled as hugged Amy

"_You really think so Oscar?" _Amy asked as she hugged him back

"_I know so Amy." _Rey smiled

"_Thank you Oscar that means a lot to me." _Amy smiled _"I'm going to get ready to go."_

"_Alright see you later Chica." _Rey smiled as Amy walked to the Divas locker room and got her stuff and started leaving but she heard Cody so she went and checked it out

"Rey and Amy think they got one over on me huh?" Cody asked as he got undressed "They've been getting on my nerves lately especially Amy. Who the hell does she think she is? Coming into the WWE all of a sudden and telling me not to attack her precious brother. I can attack him all I want and they will both pay for what they did." Then he put a towel around himself and went to the showers

"Damn he looks sexy." Amy whispered as she left then she hit her head "No he doesn't he looks ugly. Ok his face does but his body looks sexy." She said softly then hit herself again "No he doesn't he looks ugly all around." Then she got in her rental and went back to the hotel "I can't fall for him no matter how sexy he looks which he doesn't look sexy at all." She said as she went to her room.

_Me: Looks like Amy's feelings for Cody are growing :D_

_Amy Muse: No they're not! He's still ugly and an Asshole!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Alright guys to be honest I haven't been updating because I've been busy lately and I just haven't had much inspiration either I mean I tried to be inspired but it just hasen't been working so I'm really sorry guys. Also Updates may come very slow over the next few weeks or so till I get inspired some more so I'm really sorry again guys. It's like when I'm almost Inspired it goes away again which sucks :( But I'll try to update as much as I can but like I said they'll be slow. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, Addicted to Cenation, luneara eclipse, Esha Napoleon and Taykit12 for reviewing the last Chapter you guys rock :D And Hopefuly you'll stick by me as I try to get my inspiration back. Well on with the Story everyone :D :D_

Chapter 12

"You know what sucks Oscar's on Raw and I'm stuck here with you." Amy glared at Cody as he was following her to the Divas locker room

"Gives us a little more time alone huh?" Cody asked as he smirked and Amy punched him "Careful watch the face."

"If you don't quit following me I'll bash your face next time." Amy said sounding annoyed as she kept walking

"Come on you're going to be lonely without Rey so I decided to keep you company." Cody smirked some more and Amy punched his face knocking him down

"I warned you." Amy said still sounding annoyed as she walked in the Divas locker room and shut the door "Well looks like I'm a loner. Unless I can get Kayla to trade me over to Raw."

"Kayla's a nice GM why would you want to go on Raw?" A Girl with Short Blonde hair with Black Highlights asked

"It's not Kayla its Cody." Amy said "He's so annoying."

"Tell me about it but you don't have to pay attention to him." The Girl said

"I know but he's been messing with my brother and anyone that messes with my Brother messes with me." Amy said

"I'm like that with my brother too but he has the Corre helping him." The girl said

"The Corre?" Amy asked "Are you Natalie Bennett?"

"Guilty." Natalie smiled and shyly waving

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled

"Same here." Natalie Smiled "So were you ok with the Draft?"

"I was till Amber and Oscar got drafted over to Raw and I'm stuck here with Cody." Amy said "It sucks I hate him so much."

"If only he took off the mask." Natalie said

"The only way he would take off the mask is if and when I force it off of him." Amy said "I can't wait for Extreme Rules on Sunday."

"You're the ref in your brothers match right?" Natalie asked

"You bet." Amy smiled as she got ready for tonight "I know I have to play fair but I'm going to make sure Oscar wins."

"You're a good sister." Natalie smiled

"Thanks." Amy smiled "It sucks that I have no friends over here now. Well ones I really talk to."

"How about me you can hang out with me." Natalie smiled

"You don't mind?" Amy asked

"Not at all." Natalie smiled "I think you're pretty awesome."

"You seriously think that? Amy asked

"After what I've saw out of the past few weeks I think you are." Natalie smiled

"Thank you Natalie." Amy smiled

"You're Welcome." Natalie smiled

"Now will you excuse me I have to keep an eye on Cody." Amy smiled as she took a steel pipe and went to Cody's locker room and hid as he walked inside and got dressed

"Finally all alone with Amy on Smackdown and no Rey to stop us." Cody smiled as he got undressed and Amy closed her eyes not wanting to see him naked again "Maybe I can get her to date me." He smiled as he got in his wrestling trunks "She likes me it's only a matter of time before she can't resist me." He smirked as he left and Amy secretly followed him

"_Please you only want me to date you because you're scared of me." _She thought as she heard LayCool fight

"Chelle can we please get along?" Layla pleaded

"I'll tell you what we'll get along when you become a blonde!" Michelle yelled

"_For The Love of." _Amy thought as she went up to LayCool and knocked them out with the pipe "Will you two shut up please? I'll be looking forward to when one of you is gone from the WWE." Then she went and secretly followed Cody some more

"Maybe after Extreme Rules I can help her get her mind off her brother." Cody Smirked to himself

"_Not going to happen!" _Amy Thought Angrily as she watched Cody some more then she watched her brothers match with him then when it looked like Rey was going to win she went and attacked Cody with the pipe and knocked him out cold and smirked when she saw Rey won then went back to the Divas locker room "I'm back." She smiled

"Welcome back." Natalie Smiled

"Thank you." Amy smiled "Took out Cody like I said."

"Thank god he is so annoying." Natalie said

"Tell me about it." Amy said holding her head

"How do you put up with him week after week?" Natalie asked

"Usually I can when I'm kicking his ass but I can't when it's the other way around." Amy said "That's the only way I put up with him."

"Must be tough huh?" Natalie asked

"Yeah I just wanted to be a normal diva and be a multi time Divas Champion but thanks to Cody I'll be even lucky to hold one Divas title before I retire." Amy said sadly

"It's a long way away you still have time." Natalie smiled

"I know I just feel like this rivalry with Cody will be forever though." Amy said sadly still

"All First Rivalries feel like that." Natalie said "But they'll pass sooner or later."

"You think so?" Amy asked getting her hopes up

"I know so." Natalie smiled more

"Thank you so much." Amy smiled "Now I know there is a light at the end of this tunnel I'm stuck in with Cody. And I can't wait to get out of it."

_Me: When it looks like Amy is done with Cody Bam! He pulls her right in! But what will Happen at Extreme Rules? Will Cody or Rey win? (In this Story of course we all know who won at Extreme Rules) Read and Review Everyone and I'll try really hard to get my inspiration back :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I'm slowly getting my inspiration back :) I just have to look in diffrient places for it :) But I'll get it back compleatly soon :D Anyway I want to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, luneara eclipse and Esha Napoleon for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 13

"_Alright before you go to Raw I'll be sure to help you and take down Cody." _Amy said to Rey in Spanish as they were getting ready for Extreme Rules

"_Thank you Chica." _Rey smiled as he was getting ready for his match

"_Anything to take down Cody." _Amy smiled _"And it's our last night together till the next Pay Per View so it would be a good idea to take down Cody." _She smirked as she changed into a Referee Shirt, a FX Mini Skirt in Black and White and a pair of Mad Fish Big Zipper boots in Black and Silver

"_I'm looking forward to tonight." _Rey smiled

"_Me too." _Amy smiled _"I'm going to talk to the girls before the match."_

"_Alright Chica." _Rey smiled as Amy left

"Hey guys." Amy smiled as she walked up to Amber and Eve

"Hey Amy." Amber smiled as she hugged her "I miss talking to you already."

"I know it sucks that you're on Raw now." Amy said hugging her back

"I know but you'll come visit right?" Amber asked

"You bet." Smiled Amy "As long as you'll visit me."

"Don't worry I will." Amber smiled

"Yay I can't wait." Amy smiled

"So excited about tonight?" Amber asked

"You bet tonight Cody is going to get it once and for all." Amy smirked

"That I can't wait for then maybe he'll stop forcing everyone to wear a paper bag." Amber said

"Why would he do that?" Eve asked

"He's mad because he's ugly like everyone else as he likes to say." Amy said acting disgusted

"Well maybe he should have put his Dashing attitude behind him so he would have kept what good looks he had but instead he's acting like a scared bitch." Amber said

"I know right?" Amy asked "Looks don't matter I mean look at me."

"I always thought you looked cute." Amber smiled

"Seriously even though I'm all gothic?" Amy asked

"Of course we do." Eve smiled

"Thank you guys." Amy smiled

"Don't mention it so are you going to make any new friends on Smackdown when I'm not there?" Amber asked

"Well I was talking to Wade's little sister Natalie on Tuesday." Amy smiled

"Despite how her brother is she is one of the sweetest Divas backstage." Amber smiled "But don't mistake her sweetness for weakness she can turn into a bitch just like that and she only had to do that once when Michelle and Layla messed up her Wrestling outfit. Boy she showed us why she was Wade's sister."

"Why would anyone do that to her?" Amy asked in shock

"Jealous of her I guess." Eve said shrugging her shoulders

"Crap got to go Oscar's and Ugly's match is next see you guys later." Amy said in a panic as she ran out to the ring

"This is a falls count match scheduled for one fall introducing at this time please welcome the special guest referee Amy!"

_Figure.09 _by _Linkin Park _played and Amy came out and happily slapped the hands of the fans then got in the ring and waited for her brother and Cody

"Introducing first from Marietta, Georgia Cody Rhodes!"

Cody's theme played and he came out once again hiding his face as much as he can and when he got in the ring he took off his hood and Glared at Amy who returned the same glare

"And his opponent from San Diego, California Rey Mysterio!"

Rey's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got to the ring he had a stare down with Cody then Amy rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Rey was down Cody went and tried to set him up at the top turnbuckle but Rey spit something blue at him which Amy didn't look (Or did but didn't Care) Then he set Cody up for the 619 then Amy smirked as she counted to ten and Rey won

"Here is your winner Rey Mysterio!"

After he won Amy smiled and went and hugged her brother as they celebrated together then went to the back

"_That was awesome Oscar!" _Amy said excitedly in Spanish as her and Rey were in the back getting ready to go

"_I know it felt good to finally beat him." _Rey smiled

"_I know it did." _Amy smiled _"But since you're on Raw now it's my turn to take him down."_

"_Is this going to be like the Carrie/Vickie Rivalry where you won't quit till Cody is gone?" _Rey asked

"_It'll be worse I'll make sure he won't be able to stand ever again." _Amy growled _"He had no Right to disrespect our family."_

"_I know he didn't but he got what he deserved tonight and he'll continue to get what he deserves on Tuesday." _Rey smirked

"_Damn right he will." _Amy smiled as her and Rey left together

_Me: Ok Guys I know this Chapter is short and suckish but I'm slowly getting my inspiration back so bare with me guys. Oh and I'm going to have someone who knows Cody really well have an extreme crush on Amy and I never done this before but since I love you guys so Much I decided to do this :D whoever guesses it right I'll write a one shot for them :D I'll announce the winner in the next Chapter and if no one gets it right nobody gets a oneshot so Sorry Guys :( But Read and Review Everyone :D :D and who do you think would be the one to have a crush on Amy? :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey Guys here is the Next Chapter :D :D I hope you like and congradulations luneara eclipse you guessed right and you get the one shot :D :D Sorry Esha Napoleon maybe next time :( But I'll be doing a contest like this again in the future in one of my other Stories or this one again :D :D And Speaking of luneara and Esha I would like to think them for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 14

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"I can't believe I was in Legacy with that idiot." Randy said as he, Ted and Amy were backstage darning Smackdown talking about Cody

"I am so sorry Randy." Amy said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Not your fault that he turned out like this." Randy said "Not Rey's either."

"He brought this all on himself." Ted said slowly shaking his head

"That and getting his ass kicked by you on occasions Amy." Randy said and the three of them started laughing

"So true." Amy laughed "So Ted need backup against Ugly tonight?"

"I'm good right now but if he attacks me after the match you can." Ted Smiled

"Thanks Ted." Amy smiled

"Anytime." Ted smiled "Oh watch out Kayla may want to get to know you a bit."

"Is Kayla really scary?" Amy asked

"Not really just stay on her good side." Randy smiled

"And DON'T mess with Randy." Ted smirked

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked

"Her and Randy love each other they're even engaged and she'll do anything to give him what he wants." Ted smirked some more

"She's just overprotective of me that's all." Randy said "But don't worry Kayla is one of the nicest people ever." He smiled "Want to meet her?"

"Are you sure?" Amy asked nervously

"Of course I'm sure." Randy smiled as the three of them walked to Kayla's office

"Just don't get on her bad side or she'll kill you." Ted said

"I'll admit Kayla does have a temper but only because of her brother." Randy said

"Who's her brother?" Amy asked

"One hint Nickname: The Animal." Randy said

"Now I know where she gets her temper from." Amy said quickly

"Don't worry she's really nice as well when you're nice to her don't worry." Randy smiled as they walked to Kayla's office and he knocked "Hey Kayla can we come in?"

"Of course Randy!" Kayla smiled as the three of them walked in "Oh Amy I've been wanting to see you." She smiled as she walked up to her "Let me formally introduce myself I'm Kayla Batista former Raw GM and thanks to the draft I'm the New Smackdown GM." She smiled holding out her hand

"Well let me formally introduce myself I'm Amy Guiterrez." Amy smiled shaking Kayla's hand

"Nice to meet you Amy." Kayla smiled "From what I saw let me say I'm impressed with you."

"You are?" Amy asked

"You bet." Kayla smiled "I always said Cody should be put in his place and thanks to what he's been doing and giving those bags out to the fans I say you're the person to do it."

"You mean it?" Amy asked

"Of course I do." Kayla smiled "Your brother may be on Raw but you're still here on Smackdown with him so I got two ideas in mind. One is that I turn Ted face and you guys become an on screen couple or two you fly solo. It all depends on the Writers, Myself and Vince which one to choose."

"Alright." Amy smiled

"One more thing Amy I'm telling this to all Smackdown Superstars who were here under Adrienne's rule so don't take this the wrong way ok." Kayla said

"Alright." Amy said

"If you break my rules, annoy me, any superstar or diva, diss the fans in anyway, screw someone over in a match that is a face, or do anything else bad then you will face the consequences and they're not like Adrienne's mine are 10 times worse." Kayla said sternly "No matter who you are just ask Randy."

"Nothing threatens her not even a lawsuit." Randy said "So don't piss her off."

"Wait who tried to sue you once Kayla?" Amy asked

"Believe it or not my Fiancé tried when we were taking a break from each other." Kayla said "It had something to do with me not protecting him but lucky for me I went to a good law school and he dropped the law suit right away." She said happily

"Only because I love you." Randy mumbled

"What was that sweetheart?" Kayla asked sweetly and had a hint of scary in her voice

"I love you." Randy smiled

"Awwww I love you too." Kayla smiled as she hugged Randy "Anyway Amy what do you say to the whole storyline Idea?"

"Sounds good can't wait to hear what you guys decide." Amy smiled

"I'll hopefully tell you sometime next week." Kayla smiled

"Thank you Kayla." Amy smiled more "See you later." She smiled as she left and Ted followed her

"Sweet we're alone." Kayla smiled "Gives us plenty of time to help you warm up before your match." She smiled and turned towards Randy

"You know Ted I thought from what I saw on Raw that you were going to be an ass but you're actually really sweet." Amy smiled

"Thank you." Ted Smiled

"Good luck in your match tonight I'll be watching." Amy smiled

"Thanks." Amy smiled as Ted went out for his match and saw Cody and his goons "You two stay back here."

"They're going out with me." Cody said as his theme played and he went out and the guys tried to go out with him but Amy held them back

"Told you you're staying back here." Amy said as she watched the match

"Ma'am we should have went out there with him." Goon number one (A/N: Don't know their names or do I care about their names so they're going to be called Goon Numbers one and two lol)

"You're not giving fans bags to wear over their heads." Amy growled

"We have to Mr. Rhodes said so." Goon Number two said

"Well I say you stay back here." Amy growled as Cody won the match and let the goons go "There you're free to go." She said as they went out to check on Cody and after a few minutes Ted came back first

"Are you ok?" Amy asked as she ran over to Ted

"I'm fine don't worry." Ted smiled

"Are you sure?" Amy asked

"Positive alright Cody won't get to me yet." Ted smiled

"I like you Ted want to join my everlasting battle to take down Cody?" Amy asked while laughing

"It will be my honor Amy." Ted Smiled at her

_Me: I smell the start of a beautiful relationship :D :D Will Cody try and ruin it? Will he try to turn Ted to the Dark side? Read and Review Everyone :D :D And luneara your one shot will be up really shortly after this Chapter is Posted :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the Next Chapter and I'm getting my Inspiration back big time so I hope you guys like :D :D Anyway I would like to think luneara ecilpse and Esha Napoleon for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D you guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story and I had fun writing this Chapter :D :D_

Chapter 15

"Are you kidding Kayla?" Both Ted and Amy yelled at Kayla as it was the next week on Smackdown and they found out that Ted had to go out with Cody this week

"It's what creative and Vince want." Kayla said "It's out of my hands guys."

"But I don't want to be around Cody his ass gets owned by Amy every week." Ted said "And he turned into a pansy!"

"I know but it's out of my hands guys I'm sorry." Kayla said

"Its fine we'll deal with it somehow." Amy said as her and Ted left

"Worst night ever!" Ted yelled

"I couldn't agree more!" Amy yelled then smirked "Although you can be friend him again so we can take him down."

"How is it that you're so smart?" Ted asked as he smiled and mumbled to himself "And Cute."

"What was that last part?" Amy asked

"Nothing." Ted said quickly

"Alright." Amy said "Anyway want to harass Randy before you go out with Ugly…I mean Cody?"

"Sure it'll be fun to bother him." Ted smirked as they walked to Randy's locker room

"Hey Orton we're going to bother you for no reason so don't get rid of us." Amy smiled as her and Ted entered Randy's locker room and she laid down on the couch

"Um Amy I'm the Apex Predator I can destroy you if I chose." Randy said

"Dude have you seen what I did to Cody?" Amy asked raising an eye brow "If I can do that to Cody then you can only imagine what I can do to you."

"I'm not Cody I can be so much scarier than he can ever be." Randy said

"You don't scare me." Amy smirked

"I know 99 ways to punt people in their skulls." Randy smirked

"Never mind." Amy said quickly as she turned away from Randy

"Not even the great Amy can take me down." He smirked

"You threatened to kick her in the skull." Ted said

"No I said I know 99 ways to punt people in their skulls I did not threaten to punt Amy in her skull." Randy said correcting him

"Ha ha." Amy smiled

"Why are you guys so mean?" Ted whined

"I'm supposed to be mean Ted." Randy said as he laughed and so did Amy "Anyway I heard that you have to go out with the thing tonight am I right?"

"Unfortunately I was really looking forward to working with Amy." Ted said sadly

"Wait Ted do you like her?" Randy asked

"As a friend." Ted said quickly

"Sure Ted sure." Randy said as he smiled more

"Script delivery." A Stage hand said as he handed them their scripts then he left

"Thanks." Amy said as she looked at it "I'm supposed to be on commentary tonight when Ted faces Trent."

"Nice." Ted Smiled "I won't be alone with Cody tonight."

"Although I hate what they are having you say tonight." Amy said "I mean Cody has you put on a bag and make fun of Corpus Christi."

"Is there any way the script can change?" Ted asked

"I know the two people who can do that." Amy smiled "It's been fun but we have to go Randy same time next week?"

"You're lucky I actually like you guys." Randy said as Amy kissed his cheek

"Bye Randy." Amy smiled as her and Ted left and went to a locker room and saw two people "We need a script change."

"Who's line and why?" Laura asked

"Ted's and Read it for yourselves." Amy said handing Laura and Carissa her script

"Damn this is a bit much don't you think?" Laura asked reading what Ted had to say

"As a person from Texas I'm offended." Carissa said getting mad or 'pretending' to get mad "Amy don't worry we'll have the script revised really fast."

"Infact we have some ideas right now." Laura smiled as she started working on the script

"Laura don't forget it has to be PG." Carissa said as she started doing some revisions

"Carissa do you know who my dad is?" Laura asked pretending to glare at Carissa

"Yes but…" Carissa tried to say

"Then we'll be fine trust me." Laura said finishing the script and handing it back to Amy and Ted "Hope you guys like."

"Let's see." Ted said as he and Amy read his part and they started laughing "Oh yeah we like it."

"Good that'll be 100 bucks." Carissa said holding out her hand

"That's a rip off!" Ted yelled

"Relax rich boy I was just joking." Carissa said "Laura why can't rich people take jokes?"

"I have no clue maybe it's because they're snobby." Laura suggested

"Not all of us are." Ted said "And Laura you're related to the McMahons aren't you rich too?"

"Oh that's right." Laura smiled "Hey Carissa want to shove my wealth in everyone's faces?"

"Let's." Carissa smiled as they walked away happily

"Just to let you know not all rich people are like that." Ted said as he and Amy laughed

"I think you were when you had that Million Dollar Belt." Amy laughed

"Amy I did some things I'm not proud of." Ted laughed

"I can tell because you were in Legacy with him." Amy laughed "Poor Randy as well."

"I know but hey both him and I survived right?" Ted asked

"Thank god you did." Amy smiled

"Oh yeah." Ted Smiled "Crap got to meet up with Cody I'll see you later." He said as he ran off

"Now to see the greatest mess up ever." Amy smiled as she walked to the ring and joined Josh, Booker and stupid…I mean Cole on Commentary

"Welcome Amy." Booker smiled as Amy sat down

"Thank you Booker hi Josh how are you?" Amy asked as she smiled

"I'm good and you Amy?" Josh asked as he smiled

"I'm good just hating Cody like always." Amy smiled

"He did nothing to you! You have no reason to hate him!" Cole yelled and Amy ignored him as Ted's theme played and he came out with Cody and the Goons

"Please put these bags on provided to you guys." Cody said as his goons handed bags to fans in the front "Don't listen to what Amy said two weeks ago you're still ugly." He said as he and Ted got in the ring "Now this bag." He said handing Ted a bag "Is for you put it on." He said as Ted put on the bag "Now what's you name?"

"Your mom." Ted said and Amy laughed her butt off

"Please be serious what's your name?" Cody asked again

"I just said your mom." Ted said and Amy laughed her butt off again

"Well since you're not going to be serious I'll go along with you so tell me your mom why are you wearing that bag?" Cody asked

"I had a bad time with your dad last night." Ted said and Cody turned red and Amy laughed harder

"Anything else!" Cody yelled at him

"Yeah." Ted said taking off the bag and throwing it at Cody "Bring on my opponent!" He yelled as Trent's theme played and he came out.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Ted hit _Dream Street _on Trent he pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Ted DiBiase!"

After he won Cody got in the ring and tried to Raise Ted's hand but Ted pulled away and Glared at him and Cody yelled at him as Ted smirked and Cody turned around and was met with a _Flying Missile _from Amy then she got up and her and Ted hugged and they went to the back

"Isn't he a pansy or what?" Ted asked

"I know right?" Amy asked "If he thinks he's going to reform Legacy then he's going to have a hard time because Randy will try to kill him." She laughed

"Oh yeah." Ted laughed "Hey want to hang out sometime? You know to get to know each other better?"

"Sure." Amy smiled

_Me: Ok first off the script being changed was funny and Cody disurved to be embrassed like that :)) Second Ted and Amy are so cute together :D :D Third Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
